


A Calming Defeat

by Olliecakes



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Eventual Romance, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Horror, M/M, No Smut, Usually five nights at freddy’s stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes
Summary: Springtrap has finally become more active as the second night comes to a close. The guard will clearly die at the hands of the murderous animatronic, so why isn’t he screaming? What makes this guard so calm?





	A Calming Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, so this is a Springtrap x Reader fic in 2019. Enjoy it I guess. POV is from Springtrap in this but that might change later on in other chapters. You’ll be warned.

“Are you going to kill me?” The question rang in Springtrap’s ears. That’s what he obviously was going to do, it was the reason he worked so hard to get to the office the “security guard” was sitting in and yet here the animatronic was just staring at the ridiculously calm man. The two stared back at the other, wondering what the next move would be.  
“ _Maybe _” Springtrap answered in hope to get the typical response he desired from the guard only for the guard to prop his head on his arm. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all. The guard should be shaking, screaming, hell even begging at this point for the animatronic not to kill him. Instead, it seemed as if the guard was more annoyed over a small inconvenience instead of a life or death situation.__  
The guard turned to look at the monitor in a move to lower his guard. “Well, if you are then do it already.” Was all that he said as he lazily changed to each camera. How could this man act in such a fashion? How could he not be scared of Springtrap? With all these questions Springtrap could only continue to stare at the guard, gaining a side eye from said guard. “What’s taking so long?”  
Springtrap crossed his arms with a huff, feeling his own annoyance building. “ _You’re no fun. Why would I kill someone if they aren’t even going to act scared. _” He might as well have not even tried with this newbie! Not only did he waste time and effort to get to him, but he even got his hopes up. Locked away for 30 years and his first victim won’t even cry for his life. What a joke. It was almost time for the newbie to leave anyways, not giving Springtrap enough time to do all of what he wanted.__  
“What if when I’m here tomorrow I’ll act more scared for you. Then you can kill me.” Springtrap narrowed his eyes at that. This “security guard” was really going to act as if the animatronic was scary and not be actually scared of the damn being. Before being able to protest the pathetic idea, the guard had stood up and gathered all of his items to leave. Within a moment after a ringing could be heard as it signaled to the two that it was in fact 6 am.  
Springtrap decided to not respond at all, ending the conversation while he stepped out of the office. He headed back to where he originally started as if it was some set schedule for him to always start in the same spot and to end there as well. He waited and watched as the guard himself walked past on his way to leave the attraction all together.  
“Goodnight, Springtrap!” The newbie had the audacity to chime out with a smile to the animatronic before finally walking out of the building. If his blood had actually been circulating throughout his body, Springtrap was sure it would have been boiling. He should have ended that dumb guard’s life yet at the same time this guard was different. This guard was the first one he’d seen since being locked away, hell he was even the first person he had seen since regaining consciousness! Maybe it was better that this person wasn’t afraid of the old animatronic.


End file.
